


Nico gets kidnapped

by Yeetintoabyss192074



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, I not guud riter owo, Nico kidnapped owo, Plz dont hurt meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetintoabyss192074/pseuds/Yeetintoabyss192074
Summary: Nico nico oh no
Relationships: Yazawa Nico/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> STHAP

Nico is walking down the same street for the billionth time the only way she knows to get home from school.

Little does she know that one alleyway she walks past had been harbouring something for weeks now, she feels something grab her a cloth goes across her mouth that's the last she saw of the outside World.

You are reader a "normal" second year high school student but you are not normal for you just kidnapped someone... Someone named Nico.

You have had a crush on Nico since you first came to the school and you could never tell her, why not just get to know her you say to yourself that takes too long it's easier this way.

You drag her through a garage door at the end of a long hallway, 'jeez for a girl this small she is pretty heavy' you think puffed out, you drag her onto a mattress one I might add as the comfiest mattress you ever felt 'I maybe a kidnapper but I'm not evil' you think as you get her comfortable, you pick up her wrists and put handcuffs on them then you clip a chain that goes into the wall to them, the chain is on a motor it was previously used to hoist up bikes to a wall so you could look at the engine or something you really did not know what it did or what it was supposed to be.

You made sure that she could move around a little if needed you put some of your uneaten lunch and a glass of water next to her.

You leave for home as your parents will get worried if your not home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post when ever i can but no promises

Nico wakes up mumbling somthing about school, "what happened?" she said out loud 'ugh my head it feels like I fell down a flight of stairs' she thinks groggily she rubs her head, that's when she sees the handcuffs "the hell?" she whispers she looks around but only sees darkness 'what the hell happened I was walking home and... and err I can't remember' she thinks.

Nico gets off the bed and walks towards a sliver of light coming in from under the door, *CHINK* the chain holding her locks and Nico falls forwards "dammit " she said as she falls flat on her face 'ow that hurt' she thinks as she looks at the cracks in the floor up close.

Nico gets up and sees a yummy looking piece of sandwich... and eats it whole, she also sees the water and drinks it all she hears a beep as an air conditioner starts up she feels cold air blowing around the room and thinks 'I need to escape but where am I? How do I know if I'm not in a new city somewhere else' she decides to go to sleep having not much else to do.

You are currently in class doing math when you would much rather be in your abandoned garage with Nico you sigh and continue on with math until you hear the bell ring, you shut your math book and pack everything into your bag and walk up to the roof you always watched the girls practice up there but they never knew, you walk to the other side of the roof and watched through some binoculars you have on you.

They finish and they walk off so do and you walk behind them listening to them talk, the girls are concerned about Nico not appearing at school today "maybe she is sick" one of them said you never bothered to find out their names so you don't know who they are, you walk ahead and leave the school you walk to the alleyway you walk down and unlock the door, Nico is asleep you quietly place down some food and walk out locking the door behind you 'later' you think as you walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this u gay and comment I gay in comments

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH (as he falls down the elevator shaft)


End file.
